


Again

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [5]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan scored this Saturday. Martin rewarded him.</p><p>Part of Pain Is Part of Being, but non BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

 

Martin slouches against the locker room wall, waiting. The team is euphoric, lots of laughter and hugs and catcalls, and he smiles and hugs Fernando and N'Gog, pounds Carra on the back, does everything that's expected of him. Sammy Lee had given him a consoling pat on the back, but Martin had just smiled blandly. Most of the team expects him to be upset, to worry about the fact that his rival scored. But that's not what keeps him in the locker room long after everyone starts to leave for the pubs or Xabi's house. He nods to Fernando; the other man winks as he walks out.

Double-checking that the locker room is empty, he walks to the showers as he toes off his trainers. Dan's standing underneath the water, face still shining with his success. Martin finishes undressing and steps into the room. "Congratulations," he murmurs. Dan turns around and grins, wide and happy and uncomplicated.

"There you are! Did you see?" he says, gleeful. He bounces over to him, throwing his hands on Dan's shoulders. Laughing, Martin grabs his hips, bracing him from falling on the wet floor.

"I did," he smiles, ducking in to kiss him briefly. "It was beautiful."

"I know!" Dan says, smile still wide. He kisses Martin's lips, his cheekbone, his chin. "I showed them. I did it."

"You did," Martin affirms, sliding his hands up to span Dan's narrow waist. He strokes the wet skin thoughtfully, Dan shivering beneath his hands. "Stevie jumped up for you."

Dan _giggles_, and Martin finds himself smiling even wider. "I just ran through their defense," he gloats, stepping in closer to Martin. "You would have stopped me," he says, flickering a flirtatious glance at Martin.

"Yes," Martin smiles, moving his hands down to grasp his ass. "So would you." He dips his head to kiss the corner of his mouth and Dan quickly turns to catch him in a full kiss. Martin kisses his lips gently at first, and then thrusts his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Dan just melts against him and Martin tightens his hands around his waist. Dan purrs against his tongue and Martin finds himself taking three quick steps to push him against the wall.

Dan pulls away, chin up and head against the wall. "Are we alone?" he asks, eyes dark. He's hard against Martin's thigh, a combination of lust and adrenaline. Martin nods and latches onto his neck, setting his teeth and sucking. "Good," he says faintly. He arches against Martin, and Martin cups his hands beneath Dan's ass and hitches him up so they can grind cock to cock. A pleased sound rumbles against Martin's lips, and he smiles as he bites down one more time before withdrawing.

Dan's still looking at him, but now his eyes are hazy with pleasure. Martin hefts him higher and two of his fingers slip and brush against Dan's hole. Dan smiles again, sharp with lust, and pushes against them. "Here?" Martin asks, somewhat surprised. Dan's lean sure, but he's still a professional footballer.

Dan's smile slips softer. "I trust you," he says simply, and with a grunt and a wriggle, manages to wrap his legs around Martin's waist. Martin buckles slightly, but shifts his grip. Dan's smiling delightedly down at him.

"Lube?" he mutters, biting his lip. Dan shakes his head and wraps his arms tightly around his neck.

"Just do it," he pants, rubbing his cock between their stomachs. "I want you in me." Martin nods. Pushes Dan against the wall and frees one hand to guide his cock to his hole. Looks up one more time, searching Dan's green eyes. Dan smiles sharply and lets himself drop down. Both men groan, Dan in pained pleasure, Martin at the incredible tightness. Martin presses his forehead against Dan's, their lips brushing as they pant in unison.

"Dan, so good," Martin gasps, thrusting into him. He's tight and wet and tight and hot and tight around him, and all Martin can do is thrust harder and harder. Dan keens loudly, and Martin pushes forward the extra inch to kiss him hungrily, sucking the sound out of him. Dan tightens his arms around neck and hitches up for a moment, then drops a few inches. The changed angle is enough to make him scream, and Martin does his best to fuck more of those sounds out of him. Dan's cock slides between them, but neither man can spare a hand to stroke him. Instead, Martin works to contract his stomach muscles and rub against him; Dan moans his appreciation and attacks his mouth, savagely biting and sucking his lips. Dan's legs tighten around his waist as he grinds down, and Martin's panting, moaning in the humid air, shower still running behind them. Dan mutters curses in his ear as they both concentrate; Dan on grinding, rubbing his cock on his abs, Martin on fucking harder, faster.

"Martin, Martin," Dan moans, syllables guttural and harsh as he writhes in Martin's arms. "Fuck, so good, more, please, fuck." Martin shifts him higher and pounds into him, feet threatening to slip on the slick floor. Dan responds by pulling himself higher and diving into his mouth. Martin's skin tightens, muscles and tendons contract and he jerks forward, trying so hard to hang on for Dan. Bites his lips, drawing salty blood, but he keeps thrusting, pounding, jerking, trying to force his way into Dan, into _his_ Dan. And Dan...Dan just _takes_ it and pushes back for more. Suddenly everything goes white and Martin jerks helplessly, pushing in as deep as he can get. He barely registers Dan tightening around him, cock spurting between them. Everything's white and hot and sososo good he can't breathe, can't move, can only push Dan against the wall and.

They slowly slide down to the ground, Martin doing his best to cushion Dan but unable to keep them up anymore. He slips out of him just before they hit the ground, and they both wince, whether at the loss of connection or the tiles, neither knows. Dan ends up on Martin's lap, a heavy warm weight that Martin is more than glad to bear.

After a few moment, Dan breathes out, "Fuck."

"Did I hurt you?" Martin asks, slipping one hand beneath him to gently feel for any damage. Dan gasps and Martin worriedly yanks his hand back, smeared with his cum. Dan just smiles and grabs his hand. Eyes never leaving his, he slowly licks his fingers clean, cheeks hollowing obscenely, his tongue hot, wet. "Fuck," Martin utters, heartfelt. His cock twitches and Dan smiles.

"Again?"

 


End file.
